Dream Dcoreum
by ljsr252
Summary: shelala is a demon shadow, this is her story, her lovers story,and eneternal walk in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1:sleepless nights

Platinum!

a/n: hey everyone! ljsr225 here, and this it a kind of trial run, but if you like the story then i will continue it. it's life depends on your reveiws, so chose wisely! well enough talk lets begin shall we?

chapter one: sleepless nights

shela sat on the side wall of the balcony, her feet hanging over the edge. another sleepless night. sighing to herself, he looked over the city of quietness, it was almost dawn, and yet she was still not asleep. the lights that covered this city of sin and dreams started to flicker out to hide from the morning fire that raced endlessly toward the west every day. the rain had ended hours ago, so the clouds now where broken and so few. In days lie these she liked to remeber the past, or more formaly known to her, as editing, correcting and preventing from making the same mistakes again. where had she gone so wrong? oh she knew, she knew exactly why her life was hell. Well after selling you soul to the devil what is one supose to think? demon she now was, a demon of shadows. As such that limited what she could do. such as walk constintly in the sun everyday.

sure she could go out once in awhile, but it drained her....alot. she was ten storys up, and she was scared of falling...well was anyways. she was immortal now, she was harder to kill. harder to hurt. stronger. deadlyer. blood and death mixed with lust and she felt she self getting heated and wet. I felt the air around me shift knowing well who it was before my mind even made knowledge that he was even close. It was Amoun or as i call him ammon which is how his name was origionaly ment to be spelt. yeah it touched a nurve, every once in awhile but we loved eachother for it. Ammon's arms wrapped around me lightly, there where reasons for his name, like the wind, it was light and drifted. know one really knows how to catch air, but i do...


	2. Chapter 2: dark mornings

Platinum!

a/n: hey everyone! ljsr225 here, and this it a kind of trial run, but if you like the story then i will continue it. it's life depends on your reveiws, so chose wisely! well enough talk lets begin shall we?

chapter one: sleepless nights

shela sat on the side wall of the balcony, her feet hanging over the edge. another sleepless night. sighing to herself, he looked over the city of quietness, it was almost dawn, and yet she was still not asleep. the lights that covered this city of sin and dreams started to flicker out to hide from the morning fire that raced endlessly toward the west every day. the rain had ended hours ago, so the clouds now where broken and so few. In days lie these she liked to remeber the past, or more formaly known to her, as editing, correcting and preventing from making the same mistakes again. where had she gone so wrong? oh she knew, she knew exactly why her life was hell. Well after selling you soul to the devil what is one supose to think? demon she now was, a demon of shadows. As such that limited what she could do. such as walk constintly in the sun everyday.

sure she could go out once in awhile, but it drained her....alot. she was ten storys up, and she was scared of falling...well was anyways. she was immortal now, she was harder to kill. harder to hurt. stronger. deadlyer. blood and death mixed with lust and she felt she self getting heated and wet. I felt the air around me shift knowing well who it was before my mind even made knowledge that he was even close. It was Amoun or as i call him ammon which is how his name was origionaly ment to be spelt. yeah it touched a nurve, every once in awhile but we loved eachother for it. Ammon's arms wrapped around me lightly, there where reasons for his name, like the wind, it was light and drifted. know one really knows how to catch air, but i do...


	3. Chapter 3: taji's fall into the dark

a/n: yeah sorry the first chapter was so short. i did it during ny last class and well the bell rung. then i made aa purfact 2 chapter and the fing thing erased it! so sorry but, im trying my best here. i hope you enjoy.

chapter two: dark morning

"shelala" he said his breath was hot and warm against my ear as he whispered seductively against it. "what is this darkest shadow so worried for?" i laughed i couldn't help it. i had worked so hard to teach that boy proper english, but apparently you can't teach the wind not to blow. his voice was soft like warm honey, as his hands slipped lower to grab my hips, his body pressed firmly behind mine. if i was to turn around i would find a tall, handsome, roman man about 6''5 he had short black hair that he usually spiked. at times he even wore eyeliner, but at the moment his face was clean and purfect. his eyes a deep pircing green. his clothes where fishnets and leather, chains and stricked colors of dark reds, blues, purples, black. his mouth moved from my ear slowly where he blew across it with oh so slowly hot air.

"you might want to hurry with that answer before i through you over my shoulder and take you inside so i can have my wicked way with you." i stiffled a groan and a shifer, with a bark of laughter. "ha! you? light weight? yeah that will be the day." again i suck at lying for he knew that we both knew that was so not true. "mmm...and i wont play fair." with that he schemed his wicked mouth at the base of my neck and quickly bit down hard before releaseing me. this time i could not help but whimper. i scrambled to say something. i stuttered blindly, trying to make a good lie. "i-it started to rain." the breath left me as i tryed not to slap my head. i flinched and scrunched up my face in discust at my horable lying ability. before i exspected it ammon leaned close and licked up my chin to my temple. i was shocked into semi-silence. "di-did you just lick me?!" that was new. he slowly moved away, making it dramatic as possable. "you bet." he turned so he was now leaning his back against the wall unwhich i sat, his arms casually drapped over as he leaned over and took my chin in his hand and pulled my lips lightly to his he barly touched my lips with his, he withdrew slowly.

"now cut the crap sweet cakes" he pulled out his cigerettes and a match, sticking it on the wall. he put the match in his mouth as he shook up his pack on his palm and took one out. he threw the box carlessly to the coffe table next to us, and took out the match he still had in his mouth and light the tobacco filled roll. he sucked in the smoke before blowing it into the chilly autuem air. "what really bothering you? and you better not say you dont know, or i'll seriously take you inside, and see what kind of trouble my demon can make." i shivered, we've done that before. i couldn't move for three whole days. he was spent. and well we agreed that to be a last resort. i took a deep breath, might as well might as well, let it be known i was a sick sadist. "ook, okk, fuck." my nicely new manicured nails, brushed through my wavy burnette hair, "im stressed about about taji and haevon." as my mind cursed it self for the millionth time this, night. "i have a neku boy living im my condo. fuck." i rubbed my face tiredly. ammon was almost no help, he sighed also and turned his body around so he was facing the city also. "and? i've lived iwth you for three years now, and the werewolf boy for six mounths. what's the big deal?" he quietly waited for my answer, it took me a second to realize what he was implying, i figure we where on two different subjects entirely.

my head snapped around sending my loose hair cascading around me. "not like that you ass!" i took a deep breath for control, and did ABC's to calm down enough so i wouldn't yell. "you i can strip, whip and dip. heavon, is only a boy, his mind not as active...but shit! i have a damn teenaged boy of 16/or/17 sleeping in the next room to me!" i hissed. it finnaly dawned on him and he was taken aback, slowly shifting his weight and cursing. "i see your point. it would be so erotic if it just wasn't damn illigle." i nodded, my legs lightly swaying. "when do we ever worrie about that shit? i'm worried for the boy ammon. he shouldn't have to become what we are...he can't" my mind wondered distantly as i pictured him all too clearly of him in silver chains and black silk caressing his feet and capturing the sweet blood as it dripped. his spend man hood and the juices that accopaned it. his eyes glazed over from hours of ruff lovemaking, he looked so hot hanging there helpless. my body shuddered and my legs tightened to keep the ach between them at bay. Ammon cursed and grabbed me by the hair ruffly,

if i where to think about taji, he would be mind in seconds...weather he liked it or not. Ammon knew this and grabbed me off the ledge and slammed my body hard against the wall. i moaned in pure pleasure, his grip tightened as his lips hovvered inches above mine. "do not think of the boy, think of me...this." with that his fangs sunk deep into my neck. with it i went wild! my hands bured deep in his hair, my legs wrapping around his hips bringing him dangerly closer. now a demons bite is not a raptureous as a vampires, it accually hurts more, but as a vampire his siliva came with a special sedative. the sedative worked like a drug, the reason why the whole demons came from hell thing was fixed on by this one thing. they could litterly send you nightmares if they wished it, but they where created by the hand of the gods just like everyone else. his lips sucked on my broken skin, taking in blood and tearing my shoulder open. i almost orgasmed before he pulled away. he stared dorwn at me, his grean eyes bright and lit to capture mine.

greedy eyes captured mine befor nails slashed down my back, sending me into pre-orgasms. my breathing became ragged and short. the night carressed my skin as it burned, his lips came crashing hard against mine as he rubbed his manhood against my opening. my head spun and my body was wired, slowly becoming heavy and limp. my mind was too busy with Ano then what it should be, so it took a moment for my eyes and brain to come together to realize seeeing the boy of about 16 standing wide eyed at us and trembling, my body frozed andd ammon turned to see what the matter was. we all stood there accuaredly until taji turned and ran back into the house. this was one hell of a dark morning...


	4. Chapter 4: into

A/n: so how did you all like it so far? i'll take sejestions on how to fix it. remeber this stuff is realated to anime and other stories but i own nothing! not the music, anime, books...i just put some idea's together to make this. well tell me how you liked it. loves!

chapter three: Tagi's fall into eternal darkness.

taji's Prov.:

i watched lady shela's mind wonder, i hadn't ment to snoop but i didn't want to interupt, then i noticed they where talking about me. "i have a teenage boy living in my condo!" she hissed, i could see she was upset, but i didn't know whyan. maybe she didn't like me after all, she only had pity on me! my anger rose to a pitch, i was tired of people taking pity on my and shunning me. as my ears perked to listen to more i realized how whong i was. "i can hit, whip, and dip you, heavon is too young to have sexual needs...but taji..." she trailed of, clearly i saw her shiver, her slight moan as she thought about me, i blushed. she...she loved...well at least lusted after me? i was so stund, that i totaly missed what happened as the guy named Ammon, tore her from the balcony in which she sat, and threw her into the wall. i was about to charge him when, i noticed how much she was enjoying it, that made my whole body blush. she was enjoying so much pain, it was sick and erotic all at the same instent. my eyes must have shown my shock because she looked down at me quizzaly before looking guilty, Ammon had stopped what he was doing and turned to see me as well. my feet froze as my mind screamed for me to get out of there. i backed up slowly before running out of the room and into thee room i was staying in. i had to leave here.

my slammed my door, forgetting that heavon was sleeping down the hall, i couldn't hardly breath as i scrambled to the closet, the condo's rooms where large and luxurious, as i started to pack my bags my mind wondered. "why did i even go with her?" i asked my self, i knew why because i hope to find freedom from people shunnning me and not wanting anything to do with a neku demon. after being caught i would be saprised if she didn't kick my kitty tail out side right now, tears started to gather as i fought not to cry. i wanted to stay...i wanted to be free.

shlala's Prov.: i made Ammon let me go as i tryed to rush after the poor boy. Ammon grabbed my hand and i turned to jerk my hand out of his but he held tight. "shel dont." my own anger rose as he tryed to stop me from doing what i was responable for. "let go. now Amoun." i jerked and he let go, he quickly stepped in my way, i was wasteing time, and i didn't want to chase that damn kitten, this late in the night. (or early morning) "at least think what your doing before you do it." he leaned down and kissed my cheek. he step away and i rushed inside leaving a very disapointed wind demon to enjoy the up coming dawn.

i came to Taji's door, almost slamming into the door as i ran down the hall. the hall was encased in shadows so even though it was locked i could get in. i took a deep breath, shut my eyes and let my soul, heart, and body form into the shadoows around me. i seeped into the cracks of the door and shifted to the shadows inside the boys room. slowly she willed her body to construct bones and skin again until she was standing on the otherside of the door. Taji was on the floor packing his bags his beautiful, feeled with sadness and anger. his dark navy blue hair was tossled and his ears down and his tail twitching so slowly. my heart broke. how could anyone ever hate such a beautiful thing. he would look so cute being submissive. "what do you think you are doing?" i asked, a hint of accusing in my oh so tired voice. my voice was beginning to become sand paper, indicating that i need to get to bed and fast. i really had no time to fight with him. the poor neku jumped into the air and stood, backing slowly back against the wall like a caged animal. his eyes wide and showing too much white. did i really scare him that much? well that certainly needed to change. "I-im sorry I-I di-idn't mean to" his poor voice shook, making me want to hold him close to me.

he stuttered appoligies and i had to roll me eyes. so what if he saw us? it's not that he comitted a crime. geez, i was only worriede of the fagial mind of his, i so did not want him to become what most of us are...demons. yet it's probally unavoidable, so might as well take him in and show him what i can offer. swaying my hips lightly i walked over to him. as any boy would he noticed, but he was a smart little kitty at that. he was not fooled, he knew he had something coming to him. he just didn't know what. as i neared him i saw him shaking. my kitty cat was scared, so i needed to make it all better now. hopefully he wouldn't hate me later. i reached out to him and before i knew it, and to my surprise he slapped my hand away violently. "don't touch me!" he said, his voice wavered but he tryed to stand strait, trying to do that whole macho crap with me. he was going to find out it didn't work on girls or me in prticular.

i steped closer to him, and swiftly jerked him to me, before he could react, i kissed him. my lips slowly caressed his, trying to get his lips to open for me. he froze as if i had slapped him. he didn't let me kiss him at first, he was shorter then i but it didn't really matter. his mouth opened to mine and i pushed my toung inside his mouth, showing him how to kiss, how to make it feel dizzing, and to dance sensually with mine. a groan excaped his lips. i deepend the kiss and walked him back towards his bed. i layed him upon the bed and crawled into it with him. "it's ok my lovely kitty cat. you did nothing wrong. my dear, you have only seceaded in making me want you more my new found amante'" i used the french word for lover as i slipped us under the covers. his face was bight red. he stammered trying to understand. "w-why? i-i" i kissed him again and shut him up. this time he accepted it hungerly. i was probally his first love, i laughed in my head. was this right? was it wrong? did i care enough to stop? i did for his sake. leaning away i whispered into his kitty ears, "because your now my resposiblity..." i yawned. when was this creature ever going to sleep? "plus your cute." i lightly bit the tip of the kitty ear and sucked it. his back arched and his nails digging intothe sheets. ugh...weak spot, my neck and back,and his, his ears and...i trailed kisses along his temple down to his cheeks, to his chin, neck, i reached his collor bone and he thrashed wildly. my lips pulled away and he whimpered for me. found it. the poor thing had no control, he was still wild. i wanted him to stay wild. but he needed control, and i was going to drill that into him if i have to beat in into him. for now i leaned back and kissed his collor bone, he started to lay spead out so i could reach better.

my mouth took in his skin there and sucked hard, i nibbled and sunk my fangs between his collor bone and bit down. i raised my fangs out halfway then sank them back in, kissing his skin there and then taking my fangs out, blood covered his collor and chest so i licked it alll up and shut the wound with my saliva. Taji was hard, it must be painful for the poor boy, but that would be his punishment for no control. my voice was husky as i spoke. "cheri amante. you need contol, but dont worry, i teach you all i know." i rubbed my self agianst his swollen member, and he cryed out. i smothered the noise with my kisses. he sighed and let me tuck him in as i walked to the window to close the heavy black drapes so no sun would enter. walking back to the bed i slipped in and cuddled next to him. his voice was almost a soft purr, his voice and eyes getting heavy with blessed sleep. "i love you." he whispered and slipped into eternal darkness, this was his down fall, his eternal darkness, he was now tied to me forever. my only regret was that i could not give him what he truely desired. so began Taji's trip into the darkness unwhich i ruled.....


End file.
